Ignorant Bliss
by SpiderManda
Summary: Kagome was content living in her cozy apartment with her high school sweetheart and first love, Inuyasha. She was content ignoring his sometimes shady behavior. That is, until one day, his rude and arrogant half-brother forcibly enters their lives and their apartment. With this unwanted tenant in her home, she learns that one cannot bask in ignorant bliss forever. AU
1. Rude Awakening

**Ignorant Bliss**

_Kagome was content living in her cozy apartment with her high school sweetheart and first love, Inuyasha. She was content ignoring the sometimes shady behavior of her trusted boyfriend. That is, until one day, his rude and arrogant half-brother forcibly enters their lives and their apartment. With this unwanted tenant in her home, Kagome soon learns that one cannot bask in ignorant bliss forever._

**AN: **Hello, this is an idea that I've had for quite some time now and I am finally attempting to get it out there into the world and see what you all think. I am new to fanfiction, although not so much new to writing. Please leave a review and let me know how you enjoyed this first chapter. The rest of the story is pre-written but may still require some editing. Anyways, I will upload more based on the response this beginning chapter receives. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

It was late in the night. The apartment which Kagome and Inuyasha shared was tranquil and dark as the couple slept. Only the muffled snores of the hanyou, face down in the pillow could be heard. That is, until a shrill ringing pierced through the silence.

_Riiiiing!_

Kagome moaned and rolled over in the bed. She found Inuyasha fast asleep on the other side, obviously unfazed by the loud disruption. "Stupid phone." she grumbled and gently nudged her boyfriend. "Yasha," she said sleepily only earning an annoyed grunt from him. "Inuyasha, the phone..."

He shoved her hand away and Kagome decided at this point to just wait until the caller hung up so she could drift back to sleep. Time ticked away and the phone just kept ringing, echoing through the hallway loudly.

Kagome finally tore herself from the warm embrace of her bedding and stomped from the room with an aggravated groan.

"Just who the hell is calling this late anyway?" she wondered crankily as she made her way down the hallway. When she found the kitchen and turned the light on, she squinted from the sudden brightness and snatched the phone from its receiver. She wanted to shout into the phone and give this person who interrupted her peaceful slumber a piece of her mind but all that passed through her lips was a small, groggy voice. "Hello?"

"..."

She could hear the steady breath onthe other line but no response came. She yawned and waited a few moments before repeating, "Hello?"

"I am seeking Inuyasha." a deep, cold voice finally replied. Kagome didn't recognize this masculine voice to belong to any of Inuyasha's friends. The man on the other line sounded slightly older. His words sounded hollow; Void of any emotion whatsoever.

"He's sleeping." Kagome answered quietly wondering who this person could be and why he would call so late in the night. She had met all of Inuyasha's close friends but she had never met _any_ of his family yet. More aware now, her curiosity was piqued. "May I ask who's calling?"

"No you may not." the man on the phone replied rudely. "If I wanted to speak to you, I might have asked for you by name. Did it not occur to you that this call may be of importance considering the late hour in which I'm calling? I will wait while you go wake the worthless half-breed up."

Kagome was glad this conversation was held over the phone. She would have hated to dignify this unpleasant man with her frazzled state upon hearing such nasty words relayed through such an emotionless, almost_ bored_ tone. Her face was heated and probably bright red, her lips were parted and her eyes bulged out of her head. How dare he?! She quickly found her voice and before she could stop them, the words came pouring out of her.

"Listen, Pal, you are the one calling my home at-" she glanced at the time, "almost three in the morning! While I do not owe you anything, you owe me an explanation! I won't be waking Inuyasha up until I know what this call is regarding. Considering I could just hang up on you right now, you better show me some respect! Got it, buster?! Seriously, how rude can you be?! Oh, and how dare you call Inuyasha such a thing?! You really think I'm going to put him on the phone after a nasty remark like that? HA!"

By the time she had finished her angry ranting, she was out of breath. She heard a snicker behind her and whirled around to see Inuyasha standing in the door frame, shirtless, a knowing smirk on his handsome face. "Oi, wench." he said, his voice laced with humor. "Who the hell are you chewing out at this time o' night?"

"Woman," the cold man spoke over the phone, pulling Kagome's attention back to him. "I heard that. Put the whelp on the phone this instant or I will personally see to it that you not only removed from your home, but from this city. If you question my ability to do so, then you may ask Inuyasha yourself what I am capable of."

Kagome thought her head was going to explode. She could feel the steam coming out of her ears. She wanted to hang up. She wanted to scream to the phone. She wanted to utter the most horrid curse word she could muster up; One that would put even Inuyasha's fowl mouth to shame. Before she could do any of those things, Inuyasha was at her side, gently prying the phone from her small hand. She relaxed when he placed a kiss against her forehead and put the phone to his furry dog ear.

"Who is this?" he asked gruffly. Kagome could still hear the deep rumble as the late-night caller responded but she could not make out what he was saying; Only Inuyasha's response. "Oi, bastard. What do ya want? It's fucking three in the mor-"

Kagome leaned closer and Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her, pulling her against his firm chest. He must have mistaken her attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation for affection, she realized before relaxing against him. No matter how much she strained, she could not hear the long explanation the man on the phone was giving Inuyasha so she curiously waited for her boyfriend to speak again.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted, startling her away from him. "There ain't no way you're-!"

It seemed Inuyasha had been interrupted once more and Kagome could hear the incoherent words emanating from the phone.

"I don't give a damn what the old man says!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes flashing with rage. "You ain't coming here, bastard! I'm not making room for you and my girlfriend already hates your arrogant ass!"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. Was this person trying to come to their apartment for some reason?

"Then I'll move out!" Inuyasha's furious response brought Kagome back to the conversation. She waited while the other person spoke and Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl before slumping his shoulders in obvious defeat. "Damn you!" he grumbled miserably, "How soon 'til you get here?"

For some reason unknown to Kagome, she was able to hear the next sentence the mysterious man on the phone spoke clear as day.

"I'm outside."


	2. Unwanted House Guest

**Ignorant Bliss**

**AN: **Back for more? Wonderful! I'd like to just thank those who read this story and took the time to review! 6 whole reviews is more than I could have asked for! You guys are great! I am sorry for the long awaited update too. I had this chapter uploaded to the site but have been unable to edit it mainly due to lack of inspiration/time. Anyways, here it is! I've decided to take the time to respond to some of your reviews!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for your review! I love your username, it reminds me of Pat Benetar. I hope that this new chapter holds your interest!

My Eternal Anguish: Thank you. Here you go! Hope you like it!

VixenKitsune147: Thanks so much for your long review! I love long reviews! Hah, yes well we all know that Kagome has a fiery spirit. She won't take any crap, even from the high and mighty Sesshomaru! I'm not going to say Inuyasha is necessarily cheating on her, or even if he does. It's all a surprise but I am glad I caught your interest and I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Irma: Really? Thank you so much. Summaries are really difficult for me. I think without a good summary, a perfectly good story can go ignored. It's relieving to know I was able to draw you in. Now you're caught in my web! Muahahaha. *ahem* Anyways, please enjoy. :)

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Unwanted House Guest

Inuyasha slammed the phone down and growled. Kagome could see that he was furious.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?!" she demanded, throwing her hands on her hips. She wasn't in the best of moods either, after all. "Who was that awful man on the phone?" She waited for him to pull himself together and turn to her, his fists still clenched at his sides, anger still burning in his saffron eyes.

"Look, Kagome," he started, his voice sounding strained, "that asshole on the phone was Sesshomaru, my older brother." Kagome couldn't help the look of shocked curiosity that appeared on her face, causing Inuyasha to scowl before continuing. "He's here on business and he's gonna have to stay here with us awhile."

"Your brother?" Kagome repeated in awe. She had known Inuyasha had an older half-brother, but she didn't really know anything about him save for the fact that he was a full inuyoukai, unlike Inuyasha who was only half and that he and Inuyasha didn't get along much. Regardless of their obvious hostility towards one another, this was still Inuyasha's _brother_. "I'll get the futon in the living room set up for him." the thoughtful girl said suddenly, playing with a black strand of hair that hung over her shoulder, "Tomorrow you can go downstairs and pull the mattress up from the basement so he can stay in the guest room."

Inuyasha gave her a blank look. "What makes you so understanding all the sudden?" he asked her incredulously, "You were just flipping out on him over the phone a minute ago and _now_ you're laying out the welcome mat? Aren't you even a _little_ pissed off that we have to tolerate this prick until further notice?"

Kagome thought about it briefly, her excitement ebbing only slightly as she recalled the harsh words spoken between she and Inuyasha's brother. "Well, it's true, he was very.. erm, _unpleasant_ over the phone." she admitted, choosing her words carefully. "But, Inuyasha, if he's such a jerk then why did you give in and agree to letting him stay here?"

Inuyasha's head dropped and she heard him sigh softly. "Truth is, I don't have any say in the matter," the hanyou admitted begrudgingly. "Why do you think I never fuss over rent, Kagome? My old man pays our rent."

Kagome's eyes widened. "So all this time we've been relying on your _father?!"_ she asked in shock. Why had Inuyasha hidden this from her? Confusion and anger bubbled up inside her. "Inuyasha, when were you planning on telling me this-?!"

"Kagome, I really don't have time." Inuyasha said, walking to the front door. "I gotta go help this asshole carry his luggage up. Go set up the futon like you said you would do. We can talk later." Kagome almost protested but her boyfriend had disappeared out the door before she could so much as open her mouth to speak. She huffed and stomped from the kitchen to go set up the futon for this stranger who was now going to be living with them. Suddenly she was not as understanding about this situation as she had been. She was pissed off. Not only had Inuyasha been_ lying_ to her this whole time but now she was expected to play hostess to his insufferable brother?

This _was_ a really nice apartment. It's not that it never occurred to her that the price for this place was probably out of both her and Inuyasha's budget put together but it still bothered her. She had meant to ask him a few times how they were getting by and still had so much spending money on the side. Inuyasha only worked part time as a construction worker and she was a part time student and worked as a waitress in a diner on the weekends. They weren't exactly rolling in riches. She supposed it was her own stupid fault for never questioning the situation. She just accepted it for what it was, content with not really knowing the whole truth. Still, it felt uneasy knowing that Inuyasha's father could just invite random guests to come and stay with them and they were powerless to stop him.

When Kagome draped the last of the spare blankets over the laid out futon, now stretched out into a bed, she let a sigh pass through her lips before turning on her heel and entering the kitchen once more. The front door opened and in stepped Inuyasha, followed by a tall figure. Her eyes widened as she took in Sesshomaru's features. He resembled Inuyasha in some ways but they couldn't have looked any more different regardless. Long silvery hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Instead of dog-ears, like Inuyasha's, his ears were pointed. There were very exotic looking demonic marks adorning his face. A crescent moon in the center of his forehead, deep purple and magenta stripes on either side of his face, just below his cheekbones.

His eyes were like Inuyasha's but a shade darker and they seemed almost... _empty_.

Kagome hadn't even noticed she had been staring until she realized the taller man standing behind her boyfriend was now glaring daggers back at her. She realized her mouth was agape and immediately shut it, blushing profusely at her obvious admiration of the intimidating demon. "I don't suppose this is the obnoxious woman I spoke to over the phone?" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha in a bored tone, as if Kagome wasn't standing right there. He took a moment to glance down at her pajamas before smirking. "Inuyasha, is this girl even old enough for you? I don't know any young women in their twenties who wear such childish clothes, even to bed."

Kagome turned beet red as she glanced down at the pajamas he was mocking. 'Just great...' she thought to herself in embarassment. She had chosen, of all the pajamas she owned, to wear the ones with little smiley faces printed all over them. 'I knew I should have grabbed a robe before I came in here to meet him."

She huffed and crossed her arms as if to hide the sickeningly cutesy pajamas from his scrutiny. "Uh, it's laundry day." She mumbled and Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Anyways, Sesshomaru, I am sorry that we got off on the wrong foot." she took a few steps forward to stand in front of him. "I suppose neither of us are in the best of moods, right? My name is Kagome and as long as you're going to be staying here, we might as well attempt to get along, right?"

Sesshomaru stared from her surprisingly genuine smile down to her outstretched and and narrowed his eyes.

"Goddammit, Kagome." Inuyasha blurted out, interrupting the awkward moment. "Why do you have to be so damn polite to everyone? Just go to bed, alright? Sesshomaru doesn't even wanna _know_ you, let alone get along with you, okay?"

She frowned at Inuyasha and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you let him speak for himself?"

The half-breed sighed and reached out to grab her wrist and pull her towards him. "Hasn't he said enough?" he asked his girlfriend softly into her hair as he nuzzled her, making his older half-brother sick from the affectionate display. "Listen, he's made it pretty clear he has no intention of being descent while he's a guest in our home. I know it's fucked up but not everyone is a good person like you think."

Kagome warmed into Inuyasha's embrace but shot Sesshomaru a skeptical look. He wasn't looking back. He seemed rather uncomfortable actually, staring at the wall in front of him. She was half-expecting him to burn holes through the wall with the intensity of his golden eyes.

"Go to bed." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "I'll be in there after I help this ingrate unpack his shit, okay?"

Kagome smiled sleepily. Bed didn't sound bad about now. Besides, Inuyasha had work in the morning so perhaps she would have a chance to make Sesshomaru's acquaintance while her boyfriend wasn't around to interfere. She wanted to be a good hostess, despite what a bad houseguest Sesshomaru was already planning to be. Maybe if she got him to like her, even a little bit, she could ask him a few questions about Inuyasha's past. The half-breed always seemed reluctant to talk about his family and childhood and she couldn't help but wonder why he was so distrusting and rough around the edges. The cold man who stood beside the embracing couple seemed no better! He actually seemed even more withdrawn than the hanyou!

"Well, okay," Kagome replied finally, pulling away from Inuyasha's hold on her and staring at him lovingly. "Goodnight, 'Yasha." She glanced over to Sesshomaru's indifferent expression, now fixed back on her and bowed her head slightly at him. "Goodnight to you too, Sesshomaru."

The brothers watched Kagome smile groggily at them one last time before scampering off to her bedroom.

"Rather ditsy," Sesshomaru mused when she was out of hearing range. He shot his brother a sideways glance, a teasing smirk on his face. "Even for you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and he pinned his older brother with an intimidating glare. "Look, back the fuck off, asshole," he bit out lowly so that Kagome wouldn't hear. "Kagome's not the brightest chick in the world but she's a sweetheart. She doesn't deserve your shit. If you disrespect her at all as long as you're here, I swear to god, I'll be paying the old man a visit and put an end to this entire arrangement."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Hn. You seem so smitten with that human girl." he mocked, "Very well. I shall keep my distance. I avoid pathetic humans when I can."

"It'll be pretty damn hard since you had to show up and come live here, ya bastard." Inuyasha muttered begrudgingly. He turned to his brother with a suspicious glare. "Say, asshole. Why did you come here anyway? I know my hatred for you is mutual so what are you up to? Why didn't you go stay at one of your fancy ass hotels?"

Sesshomaru smirked again. "You question my intentions, dearest brother?" he asked in mock innocence. Inuyasha huffed. That was all the answer he needed.

"Dammit, you_ are_ up to something!" he snapped. "I fuckin'_ knew it_! Well if you think you can drive me out of this place, you're dead wrong. Our old man left this apartment to me and you ain't gonna get it!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded dispassionately. Only a mere few minutes in Inuyasha's company and he was already starting to get a migraine. "Half breed, show me to my bed."

**A/N: So, this chapter took a while to edit and it's still not one of my favorites or anything. In order to have a good story, you must first have a good plot/set up, so please bare with me. I have some really great chapters on their way. **

**Also, I decided to post another story I had started awhile ago and finally just got to editing. It is my first fanfiction so please give it a chance, go read it and leave me a review! I would appreciate it so much! If you are a shipper of Kagome/Sesshomaru OR Kagome/Kouga, this fanfiction explores both relationships, so please go check out 'Change of Heart' from my profile! I am excited about this one! **

**Thank you for the support. **

**-Spidey**


	3. Awkward Morning

**Ignorant Bliss**

**AN: **Hello again. Thanks for tuning into the third chapter! This actually took me a lot longer than expected. I hope you enjoy this tedious chapter. Heh

Chapter 3: Awkward Morning  


Kagome awoke alone the next morning. That was nothing new to her but she pouted anyway as she pulled herself from the comfort of her warm bed. She wished Inuyasha would at least wake her to say goodbye before leaving in the morning. Waking up next to an empty space felt so... well.. _empty_.

She sleepily stepped into her slippers, threw a robe on over her colorful pajamas and followed the hallway from her room.

She almost screamed when she saw the massive lump beneath the sheets on the futon until her brain processed exactly _who_ that lump was. She took a few deep breathes as she stood in the doorway of the living room, trying to calm her anxiety after the mini-heart attack she just experienced. 'It's just Sesshomaru.' she told herself, 'It's no big deal. It's just Inuyasha's rude, human-hating, older half-brother. Nothing to worry about.'

Unconvinced, she quietly crept past the sleeping demon towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't been sleeping for very long before the scent of a terrified female reached his nose and stirred his senses. He didn't move or make a sound as he drifted back into consciousness. He soon realized there was someone in the room with him. It only took him a few moments to recall her familiar scent as the anxiety cleared from the air. His half-brother's little twit of a girlfriend was standing in the room, staring at him as he slept. He might have been creeped out if she had lingered much longer. He nearly let out a sigh of relief when he heard her trudge past him and exit the room.

He did allow a small sigh to escape as he relaxed and rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling above him.

In all honesty, this was the last place Sesshomaru wanted to be but his brother had been onto something when he guessed that Sesshomaru had alterior motives for taking up their residence.

Sure, owning a large chain of hotels paid off greatly and Sesshomaru was well off. It's not that he really _needed_ this apartment but the place held some small sentimental value to him and he wanted it. Sesshomaru always got what he wanted. He had lived in this very place for some time during his teenage years. Inuyasha hadn't been around, even back then. He lived with his human mother somewhere else. When Sesshomaru learned that his father was financing Inuyasha's stay here now, he could not allow that. There was no way he would stand by and allow his despicable half-breed brother to live in the place that _he_ grew up in.

Of course, being at a position where he didn't have to do much work rather than just sit back and collect checks, Sesshomaru had been pretty bored these days as well and thought it might be nice to come piss his dear little brother off for awhile. It might do something for his entertainment and it might even drive the pathetic whelp out of his childhood home.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru had been unaware that his brother was living with some _woman_. A_ human_ woman at that.

As he sat up on the futon, he could hear the girl's bell-like voice echo around the kitchen as she moved around. She was humming softly to herself as she worked on something. He inwardly scoffed at her annoying behavior so early in the morning. Soon, the undeniable aroma of pancakes wafted in the air and Sesshomaru felt his stomach immediately respond with a low growl. He hadn't eaten much on the plane to Tokyo and had only just realized how hungry he actually was.

He rose from his seat on the futon and decided it was time to get ready and possibly grab some breakfast. He walked stiffly to the bathroom, a handsome grimace on his face. He was not really a morning person. Still, he held a certain elegance to him as he walked.

* * *

Now, Kagome on the other hand was very upbeat iin the morning. She hummed a tune as she put the finishing touches on the pancakes she had been making. Happy with her work, she distributed the stacks of pancakes evenly to two separate plates and carried them in each hand like a waitress. Without hesitation, she walked towards the living room.

She gaped dumbly at the empty space where Sesshomaru had been laying. It dawned on her when she heard the water running that he was in the bathroom and decided to just leave the breakfast she prepared for him on the coffee table for when he returned. She was a little disappointed though. She had wanted to confront him about Inuyasha but on the other hand, she felt a little intimidated by him so decided she would wait until they were both a little more awake.

She bent down and placed the plate of food down on the coffee table and when she spun around she found herself face to face with a rather grumpy looking youkail. His eyes narrowed at her but he didn't speak so she just awkwardly stood there, staring at him before coming to her senses and flashing him a nervous smile.

"Oh, good morning." she said politely.

"What are you doing?" came his cold response.

She blushed a little and stepped to the side so he could see the pancakes she had set down for him. "Oh, I was making breakfast," she said, "and I thought you might like some too."

Sesshomaru glared at the dish on the coffee table and then turned to look at her again. "I did not ask for this."

She simply shrugged. "Well you got it anyway." she said with a grin before brushing past him and walking back to her room with her own plate in hand. "Enjoy."

Sesshomaru stared at the breakfast Kagome had made for him, not sure what to make of it. Should he stay here and eat this or go out as he had planned and get something more to his liking? Of course, throwing this meal away would be a terrible waste and not only that, but it would be terribly rude too. Of course, the whole point of this little visit was to drive the residents from this home but it did not mean he had to be cruel to a naive human girl who was only trying to be courteous to him. He had respect and honor. He wasn't the biggest fan of sweet foods like this in the morning but with a sigh, he went and sat on the futon and began to eat.

It turned out to be a very satisfactory breakfast and he vaguely wondered to himself why he didn't have a woman living with him back at his home in America. Sure, he could hire chefs to cook for him or eat out at the nicest restaurants but there was something about a woman's home cooking that was unmatched.


End file.
